When wiring harnesses or flexible piping parts are installed in aircraft, such parts are usually provided with some type of structural support. Heretofore, cushion clamps have been the conventional method of providing structural support for wiring harnesses and flexible piping parts used in aircraft fuel tanks, etc. exposed to chemicals or extreme cold.
Using the cushion clamp of prior art techniques, a wiring harness or piping part is snugly clamped to the fuel tank or other host structure. Considerable time and effort is involved in the installation and removal of the part. Moreover, after the part is installed, considerable time and effort is required for routine maintenance or alteration because the cushion clamps must be removed via small access holes to reach the part needing maintenance or modification. The additional time and effort required to install, maintain, or remove the part adds significant costs to the project.